Our ANBU teacher
by Kctcreeper
Summary: Ex-ANBU Captain Hellfox is forced out of his role to teach the next generation of ninja do to his violentness in hopes of getting him to realize that sometimes violence is not always the answer. Rated M for violence and future gore. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: Retirement

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)  
XXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1**

Screams and alarms were heard as two blurs flashed out of a village. Once the village was put a good distance behind them the two blurs turned into people.

One of the men had a blue tattered cloak that did nothing to cover the front of his body. A tan vest and black tank top under it are worn to cover the top half of his body. Around his waist was a yellow belt covered in weaponry waging a little on the right side. Across his back was a ANBU short sword only as long as his forearm and hand. He wore dark green pants with a Kunai pouch on his right leg and black boots on his feet. The mask he wore was a white mask that took the shape of a fox with the inner ears going down to the eyes with and was outlined in orange. He had three whisker marks on his cheeks, and his mouth was a smirk that sent terror into the heart of anyone that looked at him. His hair was blonde and was all spiked up being pushed down where is mask say. He was about three thirds the size of his partner. He was only known as one thing. Hellfox.

His partner wore the same type of clothing swapping out the tan for white and no blue cloak. His mask was in the shape of a do with black forming ovals over his eyes and two distinct marks over his cheeks. His hair was white but was also spiked up pointing to the left side of his head. He was known as hound.

"You think we lost them?" Fox asked as he looked at his partner. "I don't sense any chakra signatures."

"I think we can afford to relax for a little." Hound said as the two landed on the ground both of them leaning on a tree facing the other. "So... This is our final mission together."

"Yea but I don't understand why the Hokage is making you go watch over a bunch of brats. I mean it's a good cause, preparing them for future ANBU but we're good at what we do. Assassinations and stealth are our thing." Fox told him as he looked at the ground.

"Yea but like you said it's a good cause. I want to be able to relax and settle down." The taller man said while stretching his arms.

"You know that for us that's next to impossible right? We are wanted in almost every country minus fire county cause the Hokage tells us what to do." The shorter one looked up into the sky while he continued to talk "I'm not saying I want to be in ANBU forever but I don't want to quit just yet. The Hokage promised me that in four years I can make everything about me public... I want to retire from ANBU then but not now when I'm only two years in."

"Yea I understand. Are you going to watch the graduations from the academy, it is your age group. I know you never got to go so you know nobody there but maybe you could see what your generation's skills are." The other one told his companion. "Just because you were trained by all the clans and were flawless at everything they taught you doesn't mean you shouldn't cheer on your comrades."

"Funny you should mention watching them. One of the girls is always following me when I'm not in my ANBU clothes set. The funny part is she doesn't even know my name. At first I thought Hiashi was just keeping tabs on me but now I don't think that's the case." Fox told him as he stood up. "Come on we should get going. I'm hungry and the border to fire country is just over there so we can make it back in half an hour."

"You're so impatient. I'd still consider teaching a genin team if I were you" Hound told his teammate.

"I'm not going to teach a brunch of brats." Hellfox told Hound.

"Fox some of them are older than you. I don't think they would appreciate being called brats by someone younger." Fox was told as the began their final sprint towards Konoha.

"Hound I just wanted to thank you. You know for practically raising me." Fox told his friend as they jumped from tree to tree.

"It was my pleasure. I'm sorry for not being there to help your father in the fight. You lost your father that day I lost my sensei." Hound told him while giving his a pat on the back.

Once the two had returned to Konoha they went straight to see the Hokage. "If you two would be so kind as to remove your masks." He told the two ninja in front of him.

"Yes lord Hokage."the two of them responded. Hound was the first one to remove his mask revealing Kakashi Hatake. He had grey hair the was spiked to the left side of his head. His right eye was normal but his left had a scar going through it. His left eye was closed at the moment but everyone knew that eye contained his legendary Sharingan.

Hell fox was next to remove his mask and when he did he revealed himself to be Naruto Uzumaki. His blonde hair was spiked up everywhere and even though he was only 12 he had the eyes of a merciless man the bottom half of his face was covered by a mask similar to Kakashi's.

"I take it the mission was a success?" The Hokage asked the two of them receiving a nod as an answer. "Well done. Now Kakashi seeing how this was your last mission before you lead team 7, please return your mask."

"Actually lord Hokage I would like to hold onto it to remember being in ANBU." Kakashi politely asked.

"Alright. You may go Kakashi but Naruto I would like to talk to you." With that Kakashi left leaving Naruto with the Hokage. "Naruto I would like you to lead a genin team this year. Now I know what you're going to say and it's because of your skills I picked you for this. I'm not asking you to do it this is an order from your Hokage."

Naruto just let out a sigh. "Yes lord Hokage but when they are told it's me I want to be called Hellfox, you know scare them a little. So I'll keep my mask as well."

"Very well Naruto the meeting is tonight and the teams will be announced in the morning.

"Yes Lord Hokage." With that Naruto was gone.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Well guys what do you think of this story. please don't forget to like and review and the next chapter for Leave Us In peace will be up by tonight so keep an eye open for it and I'll see you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Team

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Later that night_

"Alright everyone starting with team 7. Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Eren Misuki. They will be lead by Kakashi Hakate. Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. They will be lead by Hellfox." At the mention of his name murmurs started to go around.

"Lord Hokage are you sure you want to put him in charge of genin? I mean he is Konoha's deadliest assassin who will most likely kill the three of the." A random Jonin called out.

"Yes I'm sure about this, Hellfox would you please come up here and introduce yourself to everyone?" The Hokage asked as a puff of smoke appeared containing the taller Ninja.

"I am former ANBU captain Hellfox current squad leader of team 8 it will be a pleasure to work with you." With that he disappeared for the rest of the night.

 _The next morning_

Naruto was currently leaning against the wall of the hallway waiting for his name to be called.

"You got Hellfox... You guys are so screwed. I heard that he is capable of summoning the Kyūbi." A voice called out. "My parents say the he can kill you hundreds of ways before you hit the ground. He's supposed to be as fast or faster than the fourth another" called out.

Naruto took this as an opportunity to pop into the room. "Team 8 roof two minutes go." Naruto got several strange looks for this. "Did I stutter. Move!" He shouted at his team who bolted out the door as he walked to it before stopping. "Team 7 hint of advice go home or whatever you want for about three hours. I swear my adopted father is always late."

Once he was gone Eren looked to his team "did he just say father?"

"Sure as hell sounded that way." Sakura responded.

 _Meanwhile on the roof_

Naruto was sitting up there reading his book as three ninjas ran up the stairs "five seconds early. Well done." He told them without looking up at them.

"Wait how'd you beat us up here? We left before you." Kiba said as he looked back.

"Shadow clones wolfy" Hellfox told him. While putting the book away. "Tell me about yourselves."

"Like what sensei?" Hinata asked as the three looked completely terrified of the man in front of them.

"Well your name, your likes dislikes and dreams or ambitions." He told them as he slightly turned his head to them. "You first dog breath."

"First my name Kiba, not dog breath. I like Akamaru and other dogs, I hate smart asses who think they are better then me as well as cats. And my goal is to be Hokage." Kiba said with a smirk.

Hellfox then looked over to Hinata telling her to go "Uh m-m-my n-n-name i-is H-H-inata H-Hyuga. I l-like c-cooking, c-cinnamon b-b-buns a-and b-being in m-my garden. I-I h-hate s-stuttering a- and l-looking weak. M-my goal f-or the f-future is t-to b-be h-head of m-my c-clan."

' _Ok I'll have to help her with that… That's going to be a pain to do'_ Hellfox thought as he looked at Shino "My name is Shino, I like my bugs, I hate people who hurt my bugs and I have no goals."

"What about you sensei?" Kiba asked as he put Akamaru on his lap.

"Well my name is Hellfox, I don't really like anything, I dislike lots of things and my goals are none of your buisness." Naruto just looked at his team with a smirk under his ANBU mask. ' _I remember when Kakashi did that to me when he started looking after me'_

"If you're going to be our teacher, can we at least see under your mask." Kiba asked hoping he would.

"No… well when I start to trust you maybe but for now I want you to meet a animal you are going to have to get along with…" Hell fox then made a few hand signs after cutting his thumb on a kunai he had in hand before slamming it into the ground."Summoning Jutsu"

With that a Small orange fox no taller than a foot tall was standing there. " **What do you need?"** It asked stopping when he saw the children " **What's with the brats Hellfox"**

"This is our new team… This is Kiba, Hinata, and Shino." He told the fox as it climbed on each one of them to smell them.

"Awe it's so cute" Hinata replied as it curled up on her head and fell fast asleep."What's it's name?"

"His name is Kurama and don't piss him off or I won't be able to stop him from killing you." He explained as he looked at the fox.

"How can he kill us? He's one foot tall." Kiba said as he poked the fox to see if he was awake.

"The more chakra he pulls out with him the bigger and deadlier he get's… I had to strike a deal with his host a long time ago to be able to summon him" Naruto just smirks at their reaction. "So be good around him.

"O-Ok" Hinata says as she looks at the fox she thought was cute.

"Hinata don't worry unless he's pissed at you he's completely harmless." With that the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now go home and get ready for the final test tomorrow... Oh don't eat anything unless you want to throw up." With that he disappeared in the blink of an eye only to reappear in the Hokage's office.

"Ah Naruto how are your new students?" The older man asked as Naruto removed his mask and shrank from his six foot tall height down to five feet tall with his features becoming more childlike.

"You mean those brats? Ones a complete idiot who is animal and his pet dog, ones a shy little girl, and the other is a walking bug zapper." Naruto ranted. "Why do I have to have a genin team you know I'm not cut out for this I'm an assassin and I'll probably kill them within the first month."

"Give them a chance tomorrow. You may be surprised." The Hokage smirked at that last comment having watched the three of them in action.

 **XXXXX  
Hey guys sorry about not uploading to this story school has just been busy but I'm back and will be trying to upload regularly**.


	3. Sorry

Hey guys Kc here and I just wanna apolojize for the lack of updates. I've been busy with school and I have my last final this week but once it's done I'll try to finish writing it. Now on a different note I was going through comments and saw a lot of comments on things like Naruto not bringing Kushina back to life in back to the start. Stuff like this where its just a plot hole are intentional and I plan to address them at a later date. I put things in for a reason just like I leave other things out. So if there is a huge plot hole just know that I'll address it in a later chapter.


End file.
